strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 3 - Heavy Strike
Operation Heavy Strike is the third SPS Mission. The SPS Commander reaches to the Northern Mountains of Kazakhstan along with the SPS General to retaliate and destroy Nod Influence on Western Asia. Background With the SPS Forces narrowly defending Europe along with the EU Military. Washington and Beijing wanted a separate deal with the two nations. The US Military would provide support to the Chinese Military trying to fend off the Nod Invaders while the SPS Military would destroy Nod-Russian Influence over the former Soviet Nations. The SPS General and Commander is given a task to operate under the mountains with a Division Sized Force to destroy key bases on the Northern Mountains of Kazakhstan. While doing a Recon Mission, one helicopter was destroyed including a pilot killed. As the battle would now start in a daring attack. Propaganda Removal Fortifications In an attempt to establish an FOB, Chinese Bombers destroys the forward operating base of a nearby Nod Outpost. The SPS General and his Commander establishes a FOB before attacked by Nod Forces on the mountains. Surprised by the attack, F-22s striked down the Air Base before Nod would have a chance to take over the air. A team of Rangers seized an Oil Derricks to get more fundings for the mission. Able to get more drops from the EU Cargo Planes and steal income cashes from nearby Nod Centers. Later, the SPS given a heavy foritifaction on their FOB. Making every waves of Nod Attacks useless. Northwest Structures After the attacks were repelled, the US Air Force detected a nearby town and an abandoned Chinese Installation base consisting of abandoned Chinese Overlord Tanks. Slow, upgradable and powerful dual cannon tanks enough to destroy smaller vehicles on the way. The SPS reaches the mountain side town and US Rangers paradropped down to assist the SPS forces on taking the town. Later, they found the Chinese War Factories only to be lightly defended by Nod. Once Nod is taken out, the SPS were given key codes to the War Factories and were able to use it to produce Battlemasters and Overlord Tanks. Surprising Nod that the SPS aren't the only ones involved in the operation. Nod Air Field The Nod Airfield was located by a Chinese Spy Plane before the opening of Operation: Stormrage. A Chinese Offense Invasion on West Asia to retake it from Nod Controlled areas. The Pentagon warned the Chinese not to use it's militaries to help the SPS Military or it will lose it's fortifactions and defenses on Chinese Boarders. Leaving it to the SPS Forces, the SPS General sends the US Rangers to seize more tech productions and armored battalions to seize and destroy the Air Force power of Nod. Nod-Russian Base Moving to the Northeastern Mountains, the offensive is clear. With the US Air Force opening a large breach into the entrances of the wall. Destroying the Nod Buggies to give a breathing opening for the US Rangers and the SPS Guardian Tanks. The Chinese also covers the East and West openings of the Nod Base. Surrounding the entire base. Leaving with only one option left for the defending Nod Forces. Defend till death. The SPS-Chinese Forces destroys the Nod Command Center and seized it's Propaganda Towers. Aftermath The Destruction of the Nod Forces in the Northern Mountains of Kazakhstan destroyed the Nod and Russian Forces. Seizing Communications and Strongholds in the surrounding regions of Nod. However, China ignored the Pentagon's warnings and sent half of it's Military Forces to assist the SPS Forces in taking back Western Asia for the SPS next operation. This helpful but mistaken move led to the invasion of China.